Hirumamo Fanfiction: Devil in Ribbons
by saekii
Summary: Mamori told Hiruma that Devils stay at the Bottom and Angels on top. He liked the thought, as long as Mamori plays the part of the angel. Hiruma takes a peek at Mamori's wild side. And he found out that Ribbons are dangerous when used by angels like her. (Rated M for Lemons and Language.)


**Yay! my first fanfiction and it already has Lemons! I tried my best to keep them in character. **

**I can imagine Mamori killing me for doing this. But naaaah. Enjoy fellas.**

* * *

Mamori knew that she won't get lost. Well, she just followed the loud voices of Monta and Hiruma. She sighed and prepared herself for rough fun (and fights) with the players of the Deimon Devil Bats Football Team.

She pushed the glass door of the place and quickly spotted Hiruma's spiky blonde hair. Hiruma turned around with a large grin on his face. "over here fucking manager!" he shouted to her. It was still a secret from the Team that she and Hiruma were secretly going out for four months. They didn't want anyone to be shocked. Well, she didn't want to shock anyone. And besides if she tells the whole team, they would just tease her about sex and how devilish Hiruma is at bed. There were no sex involved in their relationship, well at least not yet. She thought. She walked up to their table and found out that they were drunking Sena and Monta. Kurita just ate everything and Suzuna is taking care of the drunken Sena. "What'd did you do to him?" She asked Hiruma furiously. "come on you fucking manager. It's the guy's Birthday." "Well that doesnt mean that you have to make him drunk." Mamori spat back. "Jeez you just got here and you're already hot-headed. You're like a fucking old lady" Hiruma said. Mamori stopped and decided not to spoil the night. Perhaps Sena could take in some alcohol, at least for his birthday. Mamori thought.

She sat down at the only vacant seat. Beside Hiruma. Hiruma took a quick glance at her and noticed that she was wearing a sundress and she was exposing much thighs. It isn't like her to wear a sundress. He just raised an eyebrow at her and sipped cola. Mamori knew that Hiruma would notice. Yes, I did it. I dressed up for you, you mongrel. She said to herself when she felt Hiruma's gaze on her. "So, Mamori what are the odds that you'll go out with me sometime? huh?" Monta said. "uh. well." Mamori said. Hiruma squeezed the coke bottle and dropped it, suddenly itching for his gun. "what are the odds that i'll fucking rub your ass on the nearest wall, Monkey?" Hiruma said. "you can't always bully me Hiruma." Monta said confidently. "Oh, I sure can you fucking monkey." He replied with fanged teeth. Mamori calmed him by touching his hand under the table and clearing her throat. Hiruma calmed down and opened a new bottle of coke. He saw that Mamori smiled, he also noticed that she was pulling down the hem of her dress and hiding her thighs. He decided to play a litttle game on her. He casually placed his hands under the table and stopped Mamori's hand from pulling the hem of her dress. Mamori flicked away his hand and grabbed the hem of her dress. But Hiruma didn't stop. He touched her thigh and heared Mamori's little gasp. His hands are cold. Mamori thought. He's teasing you Mamori, don't give in. Act normal. Mamori thought that if she acted naturally and ignored his hand, he would probably stop. "So, Suzuna how are you coping with your studies? I mean with the new terror teacher." Mamori asked with her chin resting on both hands, leaving Hiruma's cold hand alone on her thighs. Hiruma knew what she was doing, she's challenging him and he loooooves challenges so he stroked his hands on her thighs and slid it higher. He saw Mamori's nervous face kick in and she began to stutter while talking to Suzuna. "Mamori, are you okay? You look nervous." Suzuna asked. "Yeah, fucking manager you look really nervous what are you going into? are you sick?" Hiruma asked annoyingly. "yes, i was SICK-" she spat the word SICK right in his face. "-yesterday." Hiruma grinned and moved his hands even higher and just a few gaps away from the hem of her panties. He moved his fingers in a circular motion and it sure made Mamori's face turn red. "well, are you sick right now." Hiruma asked with a mocking tone. "Mamori, i'm starting to worry." He added. Mamori hid her face in her hair, hoping that Suzuna would ignore her and be distracted. "ah! Sena stop drinking that!" Suzuna's attention turned to Sena. Great. Mamori thought.

Hiruma peeked at her face and saw that she was really red and breathing hard. Jeez, I'm making her that red. He thought with arrogance. "stop it." she whispered. "what?" Hiruma wanted her really annoyed and angry, it would entertain him so much and this night won't turn out to be a boring one. Well, his days are never boring whenever Mamori's around. "I said stop it!" Mamori yelled at him with beet red face. No one noticed them, they were used to their fights and battles. Hiruma grinned at her and he brought his hand to the hem of her underwear, he touched her and stroked her erect clit with his middle finger. She's really wet and I'm winning. He thought. Mamori hid her face once again. She wanted him to keep going but she also wanted him to stop. She felt Hiruma's long finger run up and down her clit, every move was frustratingly good, This is improper Mamori Anezaki!

Mamori faced the whole team and said, "I have to go, I forgot a certain errand at home, I'm not sure if I'll be back. Enjoy yourselves." with that, she stood up and headed to the door. I didn't even eat. She thought while walking. Hiruma put his hands in his pocket, fucking old lady. he thought to himself. Now he's bored. He later on decided to leave for a "piss" but actually, he followed Mamori to her house.

"Anyone home?" He asked while Mamori unlocked the gate. "Mom's with a bunch of friends, they went out for a couple of days." of course she knew that Hiruma was behind her. "great. Hang out." Hiruma said. "don't do that again, will you? Isn't it enough that I wore a freaking sundress for you?" Mamori said with annoyance. "I'm starting to think that you made me wore that just to do that whole thing with me." Mamori twisted the key and went inside. "why are you so fucking moody? It was just a fucking dress for fuck's sake." Hiruma said. Mamori locked the small gate and looked at Hiruma. "well, that wasn't fun anymore. I wanted to spend time with Suzuna and the others but you on the other hand, played with me." Hiruma just shrugged. "Well, how was it?" He asked. Mamori grew annoyed and angry. "you're such a jerk." she turned away from him and headed for the main door. "you looked pretty in that dress though." Mamori stopped and turn to Hiruma. "what?" She asked. Hiruma propped himself on top of the short little gate of Mamori's house. "I said you look fucking beautiful in that dress." Mamori searched his eyes for mock, but she only saw seriousness. "look, you're the only fucking girl I call beautiful or pretty. Others are just plain slutty." He said. Mamori suddenly grabbed his collar and kissed him. Hiruma tasted like sugar and something like mint. Hiruma had a hard time balancing himself on the gate especially when Mamori is pushing him. He pulled away before the kiss got any deeper. "I'm gonna fall, better let me in." Hiruma said. "oh, yeah. I forgot." Mamori fumbled for the key and dropped it twice. "relax, will you." Hiruma said. "shut up." Finally opening the gate and locking it, Mamori turned around and found Hiruma just inches away from her. "what? never been this close before?" Hiruma asked. Mamori noticed how green his eyes were. Hiruma leaned closer and beore Mamori knew it, she'd slapped Hiruma, leaving a big red mark on his cheeks. "what the actual fuck Mamori!" Hiruma said. "Ohmygosh. I'm so sorry, it was a lady's instinct." she touched Hiruma's hurt cheek and rubbed it. "you're so used to taking care of me." Hiruma suddenly said. Mamori felt blood rushing in her cheeks. "shut up."

She headed for the door.

While untying her shoe, she felt Hiruma standing behind her. "want another slap?" she asked. "I can't stand it." He said. "stand what?" Mamori turned around and got surprised by a deep kiss. She almost fell when he kissed him. Hiruma quickly supported her by putting his hands on her waist. The kiss got deeper and Hiruma was asking for entrance inside her mouth. Mamori wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth for him. Hiruma's tongue invaded her innocent mouth. He's so good at kissing. She thought. Hiruma's hand went to her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt a bulge in his pants. Hiruma shoved Mamori on the wall before the stairs and heard her groan. "sorry" he tried to say between kisses. Hiruma kissed her on the neck and Mamori can't restraint the moans coming from her mouth. Hiruma grabbed her thigh and carried her to her room upstairs. Hiruma dropped Mamori on her bed, she propped herself on both elbows and Hiruma kneeled on the bed in front of her and removed his shirt revealing ripped quarterback body. Mamori turned beet red. She didn't want to look away. Hiruma leaned closer and unzipped her dress. The strap of Mamori's dress fell loosely on her shoulders nad began to show some chest and cleavage. She didn't have any bra because the dress already had paddings. Hiruma kissed her neck and positioned himself between Mamori's legs. Mamori felt paralyzed with every kiss. "don't know what to do?" Hiruma teased. Mamori pushed Hiruma and shifted their position. "Devils stay at the bottom." She said playfully. Hiruma only grinned. She started to return his favors and began to kiss his neck and touch his abdomen. She suddenly had the thought of spicing things up with Hiruma. Mamori pressed his crotch and licked his neck. She felt Hiruma inhale deeply. She felt victorious. Hiruma was out of his senses, Mamori's soft tongue was hot against his skin. Mamori removed her hand on his crotch and got hold of his hands. "don't move" she whispered. She complied with was moving his hands upward against the headboard of her bed. Hiruma knew this move. Shit she's gonna-

Hiruma found himself tied to Mamori's bed. Mamori straddled him and kissed him softly. "this is exciting." Not for me, I'm tied for fuck's sake. Hiruma thought. Mamori removed herself from the ruined dress and Hiruma can't help but look at her curves. Jeez, she had that fucking paradise under those shapeless shirts. Mamori kissed him deeply and panted. "what you're going for, this isn't easy. This is fucking rough Mamori!" He warned. "oh, I know rough." She replied and started to remove her panties. She winked at Hiruma and unbuttoned his pants, removed it, threw it a random direction and saw that he had boxers with vegetables on it. "hey, this was a fucking gift from a good friend. Don't tease, they're very fucking comfy at night" Mamori just smiled and pulled the boxers and revealed him, ready enough. Mamori's eye's widened and her face turned beet red. "I didn't thought that-" "it was that big? well, enjoy the fucking view damn manager." Hiruma definitely liked bragging his cock with her. Mamori touched it and played with it for a while and it made Hiruma moan. "how does it feel?" she asked. "untie me and I'll tell you." he replied through gritted teeth. Mamori positioned herself on top of Hiruma and she was ready to plunge him inside her. "wait, youre forgetting something" Hiruma said. "oh, yeah condoms." Mamori reached under the matress of her bed and opened a pack of condom, Hiruma hid it there in case of unexpected situations like this. She placed it on the right place and once again positioned herself. "You're a virgin, so this will hurt." Hiruma warned. "Yeah, I know. I'll be careful." She said and started to plunge hiruma's cock inside her and she started to move slowly. "Ah." She sat up, she's getting the hang of it. Something inside her stinged for a split second but disappeared afterwards "Mamori.." Hiruma said. "yes?" She said while moving and touching her sweaty body. "these ribbons are fucking frustrating." Hiruma said. "I know." Mamori moved faster and she plunged him deeper. "yes.." She breathed, sweat dripping from every corner of her body. "fuck! can you go faster?" Hiruma said. An idea hit mamori's head. She giggled all of a sudden. "whats funny?" Hiruma breathed. Mamori leaned closer to his ear, "payback time." she said and kissed him deeply. Hiruma noticed that she was going fast and he could hear her moans from within the kisses. "ahh. Mamori..." Mamori straightened herself up and moved even faster. "Mamori I'm gonna..." He was near, very near but something was off. Mamori was slowing down. And it's ruining his orgasm "what the fuck Mamori! What're you doing?" he asked annoyingly. "being a tease." Hiruma scoffed. Mamori repeated the agonizing process thrice and she was starting to lose her stamina.

My mind is going blank, I cant think of anything but this. Her. Hiruma looked at the figure straddling him. Mamori was sweating badly. She felt so good. "Mamori please..." Hiruma begged. He hated begging, but he had no choice."This is enough." Mamori said and rode him fast and hard. Hiruma felt it building up again and so did Mamori. "Fuck..yes. Mamori" Mamori kept on riding him fast. She was going to burst. "jeez, you're so hard, it must be agonizing." She went faster than ever and that's when Hiruma groaned loudly. "FUCK! FUCKING-" Mamori felt it, she was going to.. "Hiruma. AHH!" She burst out and it was the most explosive feeling. "Shit..hah.. Hiruma." Hiruma felt mindblown. Mamori removed herself from Hiruma and undid the ribbons around his hands. Hiruma sat up and disposed the used condom. Mamori pulled him beside her and rubbed his wrists. They were both sweaty and hot. Hiruma pulled her close and played with her hair. "That was the best sex." Mamori said. "psh. I was tied. It would've been better." Hiruma replied arrogantly. Mamori traced invisible circles around his chest. She didn't want this night to end. "don't go." She suddenly blurted. Hiruma rubbed her back and covered both of them with Mamori's Green Blanket. Hiruma wrapped her long arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I won't go Mamori, I won't." with that, he smiled because he knew deep within him that he wasn't lying.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading and please do give this a review. it'll mean a lot.**_


End file.
